


What Are You?

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Alien Series, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: A team of familiar faces visits one of the most dangerous planets ever discovered to investigate some weird activity below the surface. Little do they know why they are really there.
Kudos: 2





	What Are You?

The team came up on the entrance to a containment facility of some kind. Weird devices out in the lava seemed to keep the massive lizard thing at bay. Not sure of what was inside, they all loaded up for whatever they thought was coming.

"Go in and we'll figure out the flow from there." Ripley said as she slapped a mag in well of her rifle, racked the charging handle, and got ready to go. Pistol was already on her hip, mag check was done, flashlight on her rifle worked, backup iron sights were in place, EOTech and NODs had a fresh set of batteries each. Good to go.  
"You take point and we're right behind you. Who's gonna pull rear security?" Owen asked as he looked around the sub.  
"Hell, I got it." Tigress said as she made sure her rebreather was set.

Once the 9 of them left the sub and swam in dive pairs to the door, they stacked up on opposite walls to cover each other.

"Alright Owen, take us out." Ripley said as they eased their way up the ramp. She was on the right wall looking over Po's head for any threats he couldn't see behind him. Likewise the team on the left side did the same.  
"Hold. I got a door with a forcefield ahead and 2 doors on my left that I can see. Looks like a ramp that goes the opposite direction overhead. Can't see anything past that." Owen said as he took a knee and scanned the room for threats.  
"Same thing on my side." Crane said.  
"Alright, take the closest doors first. Peel off to your respective sides. We're going right." Ripley said.

The teams moved into the open and realized there were 3 doors instead of 2 and the ramps did go up. So up they went on both sides and stacked on the walls. Owen and Crane pied the doorway off and assessed.  
"Open threshold left. Looks like it goes off to the right." Crane said.  
"Same on my end." Owen replied. "Wrapping left."  
"Wrapping right." 

This place had a weird wall in the entrance that opened up to a long rectangular type room. The teams flowed in slowly, each member covering their part of the room in the file. Monkey and Tigress pulled security on the entrance to the room while everyone else cleared.

"Raised platform in the middle. Someone lock it down." Ripley said as they moved.  
"Already on it." Newt said as she and Viper kept an eye on the platform in case something popped up.  
"Clear down here. Check the platform." Crane said as Newt and Viper became the point members.  
"Clear." They said a moment later.  
"Alright, back downstairs. Monkey and Tigress take us down." Ripley said as they restacked and headed down.

Once they were back down, they broke off and tackled the first doors near the ramps.  
"Looks like it's center fed. I can't see anything to the left." Owen said as he started pieing off the doorway to get a better angle on it. A nod later and he and Ripley entered, crossing each other for points of domination with Newt and Tigress covering the door. "Clear. 4 coming out." He said over the radio.

Po's team ran into the same thing on their end. Pieing the door off to get a better angle, crossing paths for points of domination and flowing in. Only this time, there was something moving in the room.  
"Contact, 1'oclock!" Po said as he let the robot have a few rounds from his little friend, then dead checking it to be sure. "It's down. Clear. 5 coming out."

Ripley and her team entered the egg labratory and slowly walked down the ramp before deciding how they wanted to proceed.  
"Not sure what's on the right." She said as she pied the opening off. "Ramp going down in the middle of the room. Wrapping right."

Right side cleared, they went back to the left of the ramp they came down on, before realizing it just went down to the other containers that held the eggs. They went down the center ramp and quickly finished clearing the room and worked their way out.   
"Clear. 4 coming out."

Po's team started to clear the pipe room when Ripley's entered the egg labratory.   
"Center fed. Going right." Po said as he led the team in. "Dead end. Dead end. Go left."  
"Ramp going down. Looks center fed again." Crane said as he pied off the right side. "Going right."  
"Roger." Po said as he, Monkey and Mantis cleared the left.  
"Right side clear. Ramp going down in the center." Owen said as they moved down.  
"Left side clear. Moving to you." Po said.  
"Clear. 5 coming out." Owen said.

The next two rooms were just the same as the first two they entered. Just a couple more little robots in the rooms and they were done with the majority of the structure, so it seemed.

"Last room. One person open the door while everyone else stacks on each other." Ripley said.

Mantis turned off the forcefield and rejoined the team. They slowly walked down the hallway, checked what corners they could and moved forward. Splitting off to go down both sets of stairs, they all got ready to go into the pool at the bottom.

"Uh, is it a bad time to say I gotta pee? Like, REALLY bad." Po said as he started swaying.

"Oh boy. Just make it fast." Tigress said as she shook her head.

As much as Po hated stairs, he flew up these. Ran to the front of the facility and pissed through the forcefield.   
"Take that you lizard!" He said as if he would hit it from there before finishing up and heading back.

Everyone got their jitters out and jumped in the pool. Creaking metal didn't bode well for them until they heard _her_ speak.

"Are you here... to play?  
Others came here once. They built these walls.  
They played... alone. They bored me.  
Now they're gone. And instead... we have you.  
We are curious whether you swim with the current, or fight against it as they did."


End file.
